Thawing Heart
by Fnick
Summary: What happens when the vampire family from the arctic is forced from their home into the human world. Will they be able to control themselves after all this time away from the human world, or will they crack, and be unleased on all of human kind?
1. Chapter 1 : Temptation

**Frozen Love**

**Disclaimer: (not really sure why, as I agree with Jen… there aren't likely to be any actual authors on here writing their stories for us to read… FOR FREE but whatever…) I do not have any ownership of any published books/novels/things in general and therefore count myself as nothing more than an amateur Author. In less words: I am not Stephanie Meyer (I'm a guy) and do not own Twilight or New Moon business holdings, however I have bought the first book. Okay so that wasn't less words. Too bad. **

**Ok so in Twilight, the Cullens mention 'others like them' in Antarctica, who also have broken free of a Vampire's natural diet. But what happens when Global Warming finally reaches an all time worst, and their home is threatened?**

**Unable to live together in large numbers until a more stable residence is secured, the Echonse Coven (My name for them… probably not right… but I haven't even read New Moon yet, so I make things up as I go. If you know thier real name, email me it and i'll change it) splits up and re-enters the human world for the first time in over half a century. They plan to join back together once a satisfactory location is found, but what will happen when '17' year old Joseph (again, probably doesnt even exhist, but w/eva) finds something in the human world that he can't possibly ignore, but might live to regret?**

Chapter 1: Temptation

I walked slowly through the streets, breathing for the first time in decades. It had been a rough day. After so much time away, I had forgotten just how… alluring… human blood smelt. It had been all I could do, hungry as I was, not to, ah, make a scene, right in the middle of the crowded streets. Orcas, though more interesting to hunt, could not have tasted nearly as pleasant as I imagined these Londoners must. Not that I'd tried. I had slightly better self-control than that.

I sighed then, quietly, though no one was around to hear. This was such a slow method of searching, but my energy was too low to risk running, and the streets too well watched, even at this late hour, to risk it if I could.

So I walked. I had eternity, didn't I? If I wandered the world for centuries, would it really be that bad? I had nothing better to do.

Shaking my head free of such thoughts, I refocused on the task at hand. Worrying about the lack of purpose to my so-called life wouldn't help anything.

I didn't know at the time, but that said lack of purpose was about to change… if I decided to let it.

Hours later, I was still on the streets. Even in my food deprived state sleeping was not possible. I only worried that some cop would come along and decide I was up to no good… and that could get complicated.

I turned a corner, and immediately wished that a cop _were_ driving by.

This was an urban area, that much had been clear for a while, so I don't even know what I was doing in such a populated place.

Later I would realize that my uncanny knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time might have had something to do with it. I'm just that optimistic about my 'talent'.

Anyways, five doors down the street, on the left hand side, a door had opened. Loud music spilled out after a fleeting figure, quickly followed by a slightly larger, more masculine silhouette.

The door swung shut again, and my sensitive ears stopped ringing. I almost wished they hadn't.

"Baby," A deep voice drawled. "Don't run."

I was disgusted. Spirits had never held much interest for me, even in life. And this guy had clearly had a few drinks too many.

I turned to go, and would have. But I caught the terror in her high voice as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go Tier!" and I could hear her tears… a strange sound to anyone without my keen hearing. Not quite like anything you'll ever hear in life. Somehow, the grief is always shown in just how they splash as they hit the ground…

But more on that later, perhaps. He wasn't about to let her go.

"Aw, c'mon sugar, you know I didn't mean to hurt you." I was still routed to the spot, undecided.

"Hurt me? How could you possibly have meant to hurt me? You pervert!"

I heard her foot collide with his… well, I'm assuming a rather uncomfortable place, as he doubled over. I let out a sigh of relief as I decided she could fend for herself.

Then she shrieked as he flung her up against the chain link fence in front of the house, and holding her there by the throat with one hand.

"You dirty little slut!" he screamed, and even I flinched. The guy had definitely had way too much to drink. "You think you can just do what you want? You think you have a choice? You're father gave you to me, he-" I had had enough. While I've been around for - well, longer that equal rights - Sexist remarks, beliefs, whatever, are just… wrong!

So when the 'Tier' felt me tap his shoulder an instant later, I was mad. And when my hand met his face a second after that, he was lucky that I was as worn out as I was… and that I hadn't broken his nose, or otherwise spilt his blood.

However, he would need a whole lot more luck getting back the love of his…fiancé? Assuming he had ever had it of course.

As for the girl in question, she was now staring, dumbfounded, at my face.

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I settled for a sigh, and turned to leave.

And froze.

Oh… Lord… (I was semi-religious at one point, so by my figuring, I wasn't actually using his name in vain)

I suddenly remembered Edward's description of Bella's scent. Years back that had been, but this…

Floral didn't really cover it. Mint, cool and fresh, in such strong, overwhelming quantity that I practically choked on it. I quickly exhaled, but the damage was done. My legs refused to move, and I felt the vampire equivalent of a stomach growl race through my veins.

I was suddenly oh-so-very hungry, and only a delicacy would do.

**SUCH a cliff-hanger, I know. You'll probably get used to them after a while, I am notorious for them. So review, and know that this isn't the end of the story by far, so you can stop worrying… for now. **

**And as I am totally lacking a life for the next little while, I don't think there's any good reason for me NOT to update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Almost

**Chapter 2: Almost**

_I was suddenly oh-so-very hungry, and only a delicacy would do._

In an instant I was there, her pale neck exposed mere hair widths away from my trembling lips, and I could _feel_ her heart beat pulsing, sending shockwaves through my body as I struggled to resist.

Against my will, my lungs expanded, and my mind exploded anew with her fragrance. My lips brushed her neck, and parted ever so slightly.

She gasped then, the first move sound or reaction I had stirred from her, and it made me look up, into her eyes.

And my hunger receded momentarily as the shock in her eyes became my own. She may have had no idea what was happening, indeed, by her figuring I may have only been there for a split second, but I didn't need Edward's gift to know what she thought of me.

Her cry echoed through my mind again, accusing. _Pervert _she had called him. And what would I be then? To give in to my desires, my curse that I had fought for so long, just because temptation came knocking?

My disgust grew, and with a feral growl directed at myself, turned and fled into the night at full speed, never once looking back.

I would have run for hours, had I the energy. Instead, I wound up collapsing on a park bench, only a few blocks away. And there I stayed, all night, trying to convince myself to get up and leave, for good, and forget about her.

Like that was going to happen. I could no sooner forget her than forget what I was, though I desperately wished I could.

Ever noticed how those things you want to forget always seem to be the hardest to do so with? Now imagine having to live with those memories for… eternity.

I barely noticed the time passing, and was completely oblivious to the sun as it crept over the horizon, or the silhouette of Big Ben in the distance.

What I did notice were the stares being thrown my way by a group of girls, eight in total, who seemed to find something uncontrollably funny in my appearance, draped over the park bench, is good clothes.

All but one of them that is. I sat, body tense and rigid, waiting for them to pass. Waiting for _her_ to pass.

All in vain. A whispered request to her friends that they go on ahead, and the giggling increased. I began to panic. She waited until they were half a block away (though still whispering excitedly to each other and throwing looks over their shoulders) then turned and began to cross the street. Towards me. Towards doom and an eternity as hell's servant.

I rose swiftly, my back groaning in protest, and turned to walk away, trying pointlessly to make it look natural.

"Hey, wait a minute," she called, jogging lightly to catch up, and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to thank you for… well… last night." She finished, blushing slightly.

Forcing my thoughts away from that red tone and the hunger it invoked was no easy task, but I hadn't taken a breath yet, and was determined not to. So for now she was just another, regular human being, embarrassed and confused by my actions. This I could deal with.

Unless I said something stupid. That's my curse. I may be in the 'right' place at the 'right' time, but the consequence of that is usually to end up saying the 'wrong' thing at, you guessed it, the 'wrong' time.

So what came out of my mouth was "And how are you going to do that?" nothing humble, no 'aw shucks it was nothin' or 'don'ta worry 'bout it'.

Can't I do anything right?

She was blushing more visibly now, but managed to spit it out. Other people say stupid things too.

"Erm, well… I'm going back to America in a few weeks, but until then, I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, go out sometime or something?"

Whoa. Back up a minute. This was just a little bit over the top.

"I ah…" oh damn. The look on her face. I couldn't bear it. So, not really an old hand at letting a person down easy, but having watched enough TV and read enough books to have some clue, I tried "Well, actually, I'm only around here for a few more days myself, so maybe we shouldn't-"

"Great! So, I'll see you later then, boyfriend." And then, if you can believe it, the idiot went and kissed me. A simple peck on the lips, nothing big, no big deal, right?

Wrong. The instant her lips touched mine, it was the night before all over again. I fought desperately for control, but ended up clutching her to me. Her arms encircled my head and she knotted her fists in my hair, pulling me closer still. Had I been at my usual strength, she would have been crushed. But then again, had I been properly fed, I would never have been in the situation in the first place.

After a few seconds of valiantly (I thought) resisting the allure of her lips, and the idea of just nipping them, oh so lightly, I broke away. She stared into my eyes, curious and confused, perhaps wondering at the fright so clearly displayed in their black depths.

And then I was running again, my very soul burning with the effort, but desperate to escape, before the unthinkable happened.

I could not let this… end badly.

**REVIEW... er... please?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Trapped

**Sorry to all my reviewers (semi sarcastic about the 'all' part as so far there's only the two of you) for not updating in so long... and i apologize in advance for the extreme shortness of this chapter (so far!) and hopefully i will remedy that soon... if i can figure out what to write exactly. **

**So read up, review, and perhaps throw in some ideas, what you think should happen, character names (i haven't named her yet... how strange) I know the main story line/plot but the little details are a pain to figure out... enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Trapped**

It's times like this when my little 'gift' reveals what a curse it truly is. Or at least, that's what I'm blaming this on. In my blind flight away from my 'girlfriend' I ended up on some bench, not at a park, but on the edge of the road.

Now, remember, this is my first week back in civilisation in… well, too long. But I knew what a bus was. So when a large yellow bus pulls to a stop in front of me, and the driver beacons me inside, I decide that I'm done with walking, and hope that the driver doesn't notice me neglecting to pay my fare.

Now I know you're all laughing at me right now. It took me all of five seconds after taking my seat to realize this _wasn't_ a city bus. It took me another five to realize what it _was_.

And the last five to realize what that meant.

_High School. _A large amount of bare concrete, basketball hoops, tan block buildings, and _hundreds_ of teenaged kids, all sweaty, flirty, and full of _blood_.

I'll spare you the foul language that spewed from my mouth just then, but I was fairly thankful no one fluent in Latin happened to overhear my ranting. Though by the looks of them, most of this crowd could probably handle it, and perhaps, a few, manage to top it.

I vowed silently to get off at the next stop. To explain to the driver that, unfortunately, this was the wrong bus. That if I got off now I could make it to my other stop quickly enough. I only hoped there was another school in the area that this guy didn't go to.

This was before, at said next stop, _she_ got on, and sat down next to me, wary but all too friendly.

And all too close to me for her own good.

This was going to be a long day.

**Ok so i think i started out with him sounding reletively sophisticated (meaning old, using long words) and now he seems to have shrunk down into one of us more simple minded modern day guys... i'll have to try and fix that... and at some point i told myself this girl wasn't going to be another bella, and might play hard to get... but i guess that didnt really work out... **

**anyways, like i said at the top of this all too short page, review please!**


End file.
